Taping is often used to stabilize a body joint, such as the shoulder joint, and to enable a limited range of motion of the joint. Stabilization of a body joint may be indicated in the event of injury or following a surgical procedure. It is believed that taping can provide both mechanical and proprioceptive effects to the joint that are beneficial to rehabilitation of the joint.
Taping desires improvement, as the taping must be re-applied and is otherwise inconvenient for use on a repeated basis. In addition, the use of tape for a prolonged period can be detrimental to the skin of the user. Also, some patients have skin reactions to tape.
Accordingly, the present disclosure relates to an improved joint stabilizer that can stabilize the joint and limit the range of motion of the joint in the manner of taping, but which is reusable and avoids many of the shortcomings associated with taping.